


Day Off

by mhei_lynn



Series: Merlin Fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Magic, Merlin gets a day off, Romance, There's not enough freylin so i wrote my one, angst with happy ending, merlin visits freya on her death anniversary, sorta - Freeform, they find out about freya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: Merlin kept bugging Arthur for a day off.The knights found out why





	Day Off

“A day off?” Arthur scoffed. “Don’t make me laugh, Merlin. Day offs are for servants who _work hard_”

“Come on Arthur, it’s just one day”

“And I said no. Now go polish my armor” Arthur dropped the armor on the table, grabbing the reports Leon had left.

Merlin seemed to quiet down, a bit disheartened, “Yes, sire” he murmured, taking the pieces of armor.

Arthur was taken back by his response. The usual Merlin would have said a snarky retort but not today it seemed.

A part of Arthur felt a twinge of guilt but he shrugged it off. _‘He’ll get over it in an hour’_

Merlin, did not in fact got over it, on the contrary it got worse as the day progresses. But Arthur still refuses to give the damn day off.

The next day Merlin asked again. Again, Arthur refuses. By now, Merlin might as well have storm clouds above him.

The knights and the queen have noticed the mood quite quickly. They’ll be blind as a rock if they haven’t.

“Arthur…” Gwen started, placing a hand on the king’s shoulder. “Maybe you should just give him the day off”

“Guinevere, I can’t do that. He’ll get lazier than he already is!”

“Come on princess! It’s Merlin, how can you say no to that?!” Gwaine waved around the blunt practice sword, practicing with Percival.

Arthur puffed annoyed, only smirking when Gwaine fell, Percival had struck a blow.

“Sire if I may add” Leon started. “Merlin isn’t incompetent, sire-“

“You damn right he isn’t!” Gwaine abruptly shouted, still laying on the ground.

“-He worked himself tirelessly all the time”

Lancelot nodded. “Merlin thought if he work himself hard enough, you’ll give him the day off sire”

Arthur, Gwen and the knights argued back and forth about this, only halting when Merlin came along.

Merlin’s posture was stiff, his eyes sunken. “Lord Owaine requires your presence, sire” his voice gave away his tiredness.

Arthur could feel the weight of the eyes on him.

He groaned, giving up. “Fine! Merlin, you have the tomorrow off. Tell Lord Owaine, I’ll be with him in a moment”

Merlin’s eyes immediately brighten up, almost like having two suns stared at him.

“Thanks Arthur!”

* * *

Merlin hummed as he sweeps the floors and Arthur couldn’t help but smile a little.

‘_Come to think of it, why did Merlin want a day off anyway?’_

_‘His mother? No, Merlin would have said something earlier’ _Arthur would have gladly agreed, he’ll even try to help even.

But it wasn’t. Arthur pondered this for a while, it felt like he didn’t know a lot about Merlin. Sometimes he could sense that Lancelot or Gwaine knew him better.

He pondered this for a long time. Desperately, he wanted to just ask Merlin. But his pride wouldn’t let him.

_Merlin would have lied again anyway._

That thought left a bitter taste to his mouth.

His thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. Lancelot came in.

Merlin came to greet him. “Lancelot! Did you-“

Lancelot smiled. “I did, be sure to take care of her. Gaius is looking for you by the way”

Merlin left the room, accidentally taking the broom with him.

Lancelot faced him, posture prouder and straighter. “Sire, the road work project is now completed” he gave him the reports.

“What’s that with Merlin?” Arthur asked.

Lancelot smiled. “He was asking if he could borrow my horse for tomorrow”

Arthur raised an eyebrow “Why? Where’s he going?”

“I’m afraid I have no clue, sire” Lancelot looked slightly nervous. Arthur could feel he was hiding something.

Arthur eyed him suspiciously “… you may go, Lancelot”

“Thank you sire”

* * *

Arthur stood from his sit he had a few things to ask Lancelot regarding the report. Plus, he was starving from all the work.

“Hahaha!” Arthur heard Gwaine boisterous laugh.

He rolled his eyes. _‘Can’t Gwaine act a little bit more refined’_

“To think you’re finally interested in girls! I was beginning to think you like guys, Merlin” Arthur saw Merlin and Gwaine talking.

Arthur made a face. _‘Merlin wanted a day off for a girl? He needs to start being serious, like any girl would even like him’_

“Can’t you just help me out?” Merlin whined, turning slightly red.

Gwaine slung an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “Is she pretty?”

Merlin turned redder, before smiling softly. “I don’t think pretty would cover it. She’s just...” Merlin went silent, obviously thinking about the girl.

“She’s just her, completely perfect the way she is”

Gwaine stared at Merlin lost of words before laughing again. “Well be sure to give her flowers, ladies dig that” he said, slapping Merlin’s shoulder.

“What kind of flowers?” Merlin rubbed his shoulders, trying to relieve the pain.

“I don’t know. Flowery flowers?”

Arthur finally decided to leave. He couldn’t believe Merlin never talked about him before.

_‘He looked so happy just talking about her’ _It hurts, to know that Merlin had never, _not once, _told him about this.

_‘I mean I tell him everything’ _Were they even actually friends? He thought, finally having found Lancelot.

* * *

Arthur was finally done with all his work, maybe he’ll go see Guinevere.

“Gwen!” Merlin came running to Guinevere, almost crashing to the queen.

Arthur frowned he opened his mouth to tell Merlin off. He can’t act like that to a lady, much less a queen.

“Merlin, is something wrong?”

“What kind of flowers do girls like?”

Guinevere let out a small laugh. Arthur smiled at the sight of her, years later Arthur is still completely smitten.

“Is this about the mystery girl I’ve been hearing so much?”

Merlin turned red. “How did you-“

“Gwaine told everybody”

Merlin grumbled something that Arthur couldn’t quite hear.

“In any case, not fair Merlin. I can’t believe you never told me!” Guinevere dragged Merlin down for them to sit.

“So, what’s her name?” Guinevere asked, eager to know everything about this girl.

Merlin smiled, a soft red painting his cheeks. “Her name is Freya”

“She’s kind, sweet, smart...”

“She likes cows. trees, flowers, lakes” His gaze wandered.

Merlin chuckled “And strawberries! I can’t forget the strawberries. She loved those”

“When did you two met?”

“I don’t know” Merlin blinked. “Around a year since I came to Camelot, maybe? It’s been too long”

“I just... I can’t wait to see her again” His grin reached his ears.

Arthur felt too shock for words. That was almost a decade ago.

_‘Why didn’t Merlin ever tell him?’_

Arthur left feeling more hurt than before.

* * *

Arthur woke up late at night, grumpy. Maybe it was because Gwaine barge into the room shouting. Perhaps it was the glares he was receiving from Guinevere for ruining her sleep. Or maybe it was because he practically got manhandled by the drunken knight.

Either way he was going to murder Gwaine.

He got carried into a room with the other knight, all of them in their night robes.

“Sire, may I know what is the urgent matter you wish to tell us?” Leon looked at Arthur.

Arthur felt confuse. He was about to say something when he got dropped to the floor.

“Now that all of you are here, I have an urgent matter to discuss- Ow!“ Arthur punched Gwaine’s knee.

“Okay, so who here knows about Merlin’s secret lady?” Now that got everybody’s attention.

“You mean Freya?” Elyan asked.

Arthur stared at him. “You kne-“

“Gwen told me earlier”

“So, any of you knows this _‘Freya’ _?” Gwaine asked, a booze in hand.

All of them stared at Arthur. He sighed “No, Merlin never even talks about girls”

“Heck I thought he likes guys!” Gwaine groaned.

“Once” Percival spoke up. “I heard him mutter her name in his sleep”

“And you never asked about it?” Gwaine huffed.

“Camelot was plagued with immortal soldiers, really didn’t seem like the time”

“What about you Lancelot? You’re pretty close to Merlin, did he tell you about her?” Elyan asked.

Lancelot seemed slightly surprised, getting called out. “He did once...” he muttered.

“Wait, he did?!” Gwaine practically screeched.

Arthur tried to get rid off the jealousy in his stomach, _‘How come he told him and not me’_

“What did he say?”

Lancelot looked uncomfortable. “I don’t think Merlin would like that”

Gwaine slung an arm around his shoulder. “Come on! Merlin wouldn’t mind at all”

Lancelot seemed to consider his options before letting out a sigh. Fighting with Gwaine was a losing battle.

“He told me that he wanted to run away with her”

“What?” Arthur slipped out.

“Kind of hard to imagine Camelot without Merlin” Leon added.

“Why didn’t he?” Elyan pried again.

Lancelot shook his head. “He never told me”

“He really didn’t say anything else?” Gwaine eyed the knight suspiciously.

“I-“ Lancelot shifted nervously “No he didn’t”

“Are you su-“

“Even if he did, I’m not going to just tell you. If you really want to know, ask Merlin himself” Lancelot turned to Arthur with a bow, bidding them a good night before leaving.

“What got twisted in his pants?...” Gwaine grumbled.

“He’s right” Leon spoke up. “Snooping on Merlin’s private like feels wrong”

“We are not snooping Leon, we are just curious”

“Besides we tell Merlin about the maidens we woo, it should be fair for him to do the same”

“I guess so...”

“How about we follow Merlin tomorrow? Think about it, we’ll finally meet the mysterious lady”

Arthur and the other knights feel conflicted by the idea, they were thinking of intruding on another person’s privacy. But in the end they agreed, the curiosity winning over them.

* * *

The next day, Arthur and the knights tried to follow Merlin’s tracks. With the exception of Lancelot, they don’t think he’ll appreciate what they are doing.

The place Merlin was going to, was indeed far. Half a day had passed when Merlin finally stopped by a breathtaking lake.

They watched Merlin with intense curiosity, just waiting for the mysterious lady that had won the heart of this clumsy, goofy servant.

Merlin sat by the edge of the lake holding a bunch of red roses. Arthur could have sworn it wasn’t there hours ago.

“Hey Freya...” Merlin spoke softly, staring at the water.

Merlin smiled at the lake “How are you love?”

Arthur thought that Merlin had definitely lost his mind. Talking to lakes, or seeing invisible girls.

“Hey guys what’s wrong with Mer-“ Whatever Elyan was going to say got cut off by a choked sob.

All their attention went back to Merlin who brought his hands up to his face, rubbing something away.

Merlin laughed but it felt wrong. It wasn’t his happy and goofy voice. It was tired, as if he was done with the world.

“I’m sorry Freya. It’s the first time I’m seeing you in years and yet I’m acting like this” Merlin’s eyes were red.

“I just- I really miss you Freya. And it’[s been really hard back there, and I just don’t know what to do without you”

He said softly “sometimes I just want to follow you...”

“Hehe, if you heard that, you would have hit me in the head” The way Merlin smiled hurt to look at.

“I really want to see you”

Arthur tried to ignore that sinking feeling. That nagging thought of what happened but he tried to push it away.

“Why did you have to go?” He heard him whisper and that was the final piece in the puzzle.

The reason why Merlin never mentioned her, why he never paid attention to any ladies, or why he always had this grief and mourning look on his face when he thinks nobody was looking.

“Maybe we should go back...” Percival said in a hushed tone.

By the look on their faces, they figured it out too, Arthur thought.

All of them nodded, it felt wrong to keep intruding them. Perhaps this was why Lancelot didn’t want them to find out.

Leon’s face suddenly turned serious, “Sire...”

The knights turned back to what Leon was looking.

_Water_

Water in the lake, it moved as if it was dancing with the wind, slowly taking form of a girl.

_Sorcery. _Arthur was furious, how dare a sorcerer ruin Merlin precious time with the person he loved.

“Freya...?” Merlin choked out, staring at the girl with such longing.

The knights froze with such shock, they had certainly not expected this.

Freya smiled and hugged him. Merlin laughed, as he brushed strands of hair out of her face. He looks so hap-

_‘No! This is sorcery, she’s just tricking Merlin. We got to stop this’ _Arthur grabbed his sword.

Then Arthur’s eyes locked with the sorcerer. The girl smiled at him sadly, she mouthed something.

_‘Please...’_

_‘Please? Does the sorcerer think she’ll get away with this? Being bold enough to plead to him, the king, the nerve of this sorcerer. Magic is evil, it took his father’s life, it took Morgana away, it took loved ones from countless families. He needed to save Merlin’_

_But why does he..._

“Your orders, sire?” Leon drew his sword.

Arthur’s gaze went back to the two, they both looked so happy.

He doesn’t know why. Arthur felt so conflicted.

_Why did he feel like he could trust her? How does he know that she will never hurt Merlin? _

He doesn’t, _he shouldn’t, _but he just does.

He gritted his teeth “Let’s go”. Everyone looked surprised.

“But sire-“

_“We’re leaving” _Arthur said with a tone of authority, none of them could talk back.

A gentle breeze blew, _“Thank you” _she murmured against Arthur’s ear.

_Merlin deserved at least this much, _he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why i wrote this, I'm barely in the fandom anymore. My characterizations sucks (as always)
> 
> Please tell me your honest opinion about this


End file.
